Amy III
This article is about the member of the Backyard Gang. For the Season 11 Barney kid of the same name, see Amy II. For the hammer-wielding hedgehog, see Amy Rose. For the character from Soul Calibur, see Amy. How Amy III joined the Tourney As the Backyard Gang was heading for Japan, they received a notice saying that a tournament was being held at Nintendo Land. Amy signed up, and the manager told her to defeat Tokiko Tsumura if she wanted the gold trophy. Barney, her brother, Tina, Luci, Derek, and Adam all cheered her on. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Master Chloe: *Play 259 Versus Mode matches. *Using King K. Rool, finish Survival Mode. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Amy III at The School. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Michael's sister, Amy III." She will be seen right of Rhyperior, left of Little Mac, above Megaleg, and below Plex. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her left fingers to her face. After the announcer calls her name Amy III does a double palm push and says as the camera zooms, "You're covered with dirt!". Special Attacks Third Sonic Boom (Neutral) Amy lunges forward and swings her arms together, shooting a ring of chi at her opponent. Third Knee Bazooka (Side) Amy hops forward with her right knee trying to kick an opponent. Third Flash Kick (Up) Amy jumps into the air kicking her legs up with a flash of energy projecting off her diagonally. Third USAF Punching Bag (Down) Amy dashes forward suspiciously. If she connects, Amy rapidly punches at the opponent up then down then back up before doing an uppercut that knocks her opponent away. Third Pickup Truck (Hyper Smash) Amy tells her opponent "You're covered with dirt!". She then calls upon a pickup truck that takes the opponent away with a Star KO scream. Amy says "Isn't it exciting?" and a life is taken from the stock. Third Energy Ball of Death (Final Smash) Amy gets infuriated and shouts "YOU'RE COVERED WITH DIRT!!!". She then continues on to look at the sky saying "But I know he'll never come!". A green ball of energy then falls from the sky and lands in her hands and she throws it at her opponent and it explodes on the opponent with a Star KO scream and a life is taken from the stock. Amy then says "Until I'm fast asleep.". Bonus Costumes Amy III holds a possession of three Bonus Costumes. Amy_III_First_Bonus_Costume.png|Traveler Amy Amy_III_Second_Bonus_Costume.png|Camper Amy Amy_III_Third_Bonus_Costume.png|Blue Shirt Amy Traveler Amy Amy's first Bonus Costume is based on her Campfire Sing Along appearance before Barney does the Barney Shake. If Amy III wins a tournament in the Tournament Mode, the player will be able to use it. Following victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "As you go along the track, make sure you sing my knapsack on my back!". Then, highlight Amy III and press Minus. Camper Amy Amy's second Bonus Costume is from the same video as her first Bonus Costume, but it was used AFTER the Barney Shake. Defeating 200 Fighting Alloys in the Endless Brawl with Amy III is the only way to receive this costume. After the defeat of the 200th Fighting Alloy, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Let's see if Amy can defeat you in her camping uniform!". Then, highlight Amy III and press Minus twice. Blue Shirt Amy Amy's third and final Bonus Costume is based on her Barney Goes to School outfit. You have to win at least forty matches in the Survival Mode with Amy III in order to get it. After the fortieth opponent in the Survival Mode is defeated, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "At last, Amy can go to a high school in Kyoto!". Then, highlight Amy III and press Minus three times. Victory Animations #Amy performs a vertical hand chop, then does a horizontal hand chop saying "Isn't it exciting? Santa has a SPECIAL JOB for us!!". #*Amy performs a vertical hand chop, then does a horizontal hand chop saying "Since WHEN did the Backyard Gang ever go to Kyoto Castle?!". (Heihachi victories only) #Amy does a punch then a stomp then two more punches saying "I bet YOU could make it rain lemon drops and milk shakes, Barney!". #*Amy does a punch then a stomp then two more punches saying "I bet YOU could make it rain lemon drops and milk shakes, Shaw!". (Col. Robert victories only) #Amy almost punches the ground saying "But I know he'll never come!" then she goes into a stance with "Until I'm fast asleep.". #*Amy almost punches the ground saying "The day I fall to the likes of you," then she goes into a stance with "is the day I turn in my brother!". (Tokiko victories only) #Amy sits down and gives hand signs saying "First you roll you're eyes.". #*Amy sits down and gives hand signs saying "It can't end! Not like this!". (Michael victories only) On-Screen Appearance A rock is destroyed by Amy who is seen behind it as she says "When Santa comes to our house, I'd like to take a peek.". Special Quotes *We're making alligator pie. (When fighting Tokiko or Heihachi) *First you roll you're eyes. (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *Do you think a bear lives in there? (When fighting Zurg) *I'm getting cold! (When fighting Giratina or Mr. Freeze) *He swam in a puddle, he climbed on a rock. (When fighting Harley Quinn) *Hey, now where's Tina?! (When fighting Alisa) *Who is it who always helps us when we ask him? (When fighting King K. Rool) *Don't you remember? We have to tell him that we love him. (When fighting Gigant Edge) *We play with them every day. We want to do something DIFFERENT! (When fighting Joker, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Ghirahim, Veronica, Hulk, Genis S., Raine S., Shaheen, or R. Biggle) *I wish we could do something special for Daddy... (When fighting Jin) *Is that Daddy's car?! (When fighting Lex Luthor) *But we don't know what to do! (When fighting Wario) *I don't know, I don't speak dinosaur... (When fighting Falco) *Can we ask the gang to help us? (When fighting Devil Kazuya) *But it's the middle of the day! (When fighting Shy Guy) *Mom, Michael got me all wet!!! (When fighting Misery) *My name is Amy, and I like to sing about Barney and the gang, and EVERYTHING! (When fighting Iris) *So let's just make music just for her? (When fighting Peg) *I think of some music that makes her forget to be shy. (When fighting Shin) *Looks like building blocks. Let's make something... (When fighting Thor) *A goose? And a moose? Now I'VE got an idea! (When fighting Kazuya) *We can save... water by using less at bath time. (When fighting Donkey Kong) *Brother, I never thought it would've come to this... (When fighting Michael) Trivia *Should the player combine her intro quote when against non-specific characters and her third victory quote against non-specific characters, players will make the fingerplay she and Michael did in Waiting for Santa, which is "When Santa comes to our house, I'd like to take a peek. But I know he'll never come! Until I'm fast asleep." **Even though they own Barney the Dinosaur, Michael and Amy both have to be unlocked. *Due to Becky Swonke's retirement, Amy III shares her English voice actress with Angol Fear. *Amy III shares her Japanese voice actress with Kunimitsu, Mei Ling, and Ember Flicker Flame. *Amy III shares her French voice actress with Sunny Side Up, Natalia, Krystal, Austin Vincent and the Sorceress. *Though her ingame name is Amy III, the announcer calls out her name as "Amy Three!", every playable character from the Barney & Friends universe, as well as Raphael Sorel calls out to her "Amy" when she is given a Team Healer, and every character not from the Barney & Friends universe calls out her name as "Amy the Third" when she is given a Team Healer. *Amy III's Super Smash Bros. Tourney series quotes are a mix of her quotes from all eight Barney and the Backyard Gang videos and some original quotes. *The rival of the third Amy is Tokiko Tsumura. Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a name change